1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthodontic unit disposition structure in orthodontics, and more particularly to an orthodontic unit disposition structure in orthodontics in which structure a dentist is capable of carrying out an initial diagnosis and then treatment and instruction of patients systematically and rationally from first to last.
2. Prior Art
As well know, orthodontics is considered dental speciality in provision of normal occlusion by correcting abnormally aligned or positioned teeth. This correction treatment, however, does not end in a short time but is generally carried out over a considerably long period of time under a close program of treatment. In carrying out the treatment, it becomes necessary that an operator and a patient, or the operator, patient and his parent should consult and cooperate with each other, because it is more often the case with children in their stage of growth that receive orthodontic treatment. Also orthodontic treatment is special treatment different from ordinary dental treatment. The former is different from the latter in treatment instrument, material and the posture which a patient takes, the position which an operator takes with respect to the patient, and the like, with the result that it is necessary to provide an environment suited for exclusive use in orthodontics. Also, the patient has to receive instruction from the operator or his assistant (a nurse) as to what the patient himself has to do every day, such as how to set a rubber ring and how to control the band of chin cap. In this manner, it is necessary that the operator and patient, or the operator, his assistant, patient and his parent should cooperate with one another in treatment and that the operator should take the most rational posture toward the patient to carry out quick treatment and work without giving pain to the patient.
But in reality there were no such environment and equipment for exclusive use in orthodontics as could meet the requirements described above, since heretofore it was a general practice for the operator to manage to use in the field of orthodontics the instruments, materials and cabinets, etc., fit for use in general dental treatment. For this reason, only irrational and inefficient treatment was available to the patient, thereby causing a delay in treatment.